


I'm Not a Mad Scientist; I'm Just a Scientist with a Short Temper and a Love for Annihilation

by agent85



Series: HYDRA!Fitzsimmons AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Evil!Flirty!Fitzsimmons, Evil!Fluff, F/M, Fluff, HYDRA!Fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons loves Fitz almost as much as she loves global domination.</p><p>[HYDRA!Fitzsimmons AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not a Mad Scientist; I'm Just a Scientist with a Short Temper and a Love for Annihilation

Simmons sighed as she shrugged off her black lab coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"I heard that you made quite a fuss today," she teased, nudging Fitz with her shoulder.

"That is hardly my fault," he defended, "they're the ones that keep asking me over and over again. I'm tired of explaining it."

She smiled as she faced him, taking in his soft, blue eyes as she placed a hand gently on his bicep.

"You always were a trouble maker." She gave a mischievous smile, but he probably couldn't see it, as her eyes became focused on the muscles in his arm. Her fingers traced their shape through his sleeve. The last injection of serum was working quite nicely.

"Well," he choked. (She loved knowing how much she distracted him.) "They keep, uh, they keep going on about how my last model isn't good enough, because it only destroys other robots."

She stopped to look at him.

"What do you mean? I thought it looked positively deadly."

Fitz's eyes flicked to her stationary fingers, and he seemed somewhat disappointed. 

"Well, they want me to change the parameters so the unit targets certain DNA sequences."

The smile came back to her lips. "You mean, _human_ DNA?"

Fitz nodded, and her hand migrated up to his shoulder as her smile widened.

"What kind of DNA sequences?"

"Uh, well, you know the overall objective is to . . ." He flushed as her hand found its way to his chest. "To eliminate anyone who won't . . ." His breath hitched. "Comply."

"Mmmhmm."

"That's what they want my unit to do. Weed out the people who'll get in the way."

She felt his hands on her waist, still cautious and questioning as she played with his tie. 

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, it's just . . . messy, that's all. I told them that was more your area of expertise."

"Ah, I see." She used his tie to pull his lips down to hers, kissing him briefly and relishing the way his eyes begged for more. "Good thing I've got a friend like you, pushing all the best assignments my way."

"Friend?"

"Boyfriend," she corrected, seeing that Fitz was quite pleased with the word. He tightened his grip on her.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was giving them to you, as much as sharing them with you."

She opened her mouth, then closed it when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Fitzsimmons! Not in the lab, again.  _Please_." 

Fitz turned beet red, but Simmons only chuckled. She pulled away from him, then helped him remove his lab coat.

"Sorry, Kenneth," she called behind her as she hung the coat up and grabbed hold of Fitz's tie once more. "We're going now."

Fitz stared at her, openly astonished, and she couldn't contain her grin. When she tugged him into the hallway, she put both hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up to whisper in his ear. "You're going to let me work on your robot?"

He smiled, ducking his head. "Under my supervision, of course. You do tend to get a bit . . . carried away."

She placed a kiss on his jaw. "I thought that's what you liked most about me."

Fitz opened his mouth to respond when they heard a groan coming from behind them.

"Come on," he said, lacing his fingers in hers. "Time to go."

She couldn't help but giggle as they raced down the hallway and into an elevator.

"There'll be plenty of time for death and destruction tomorrow, but for now . . ."

She stopped him with a kiss as the elevator doors closed, and they descended together.


End file.
